


I need a freakin vacation

by BlissfulDaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulDaydream/pseuds/BlissfulDaydream
Summary: Three friends hang out in National City. And then they bang...(I'm so good at summaries)This fictober thing is finally getting to me. I'm amazed I made it past day two tbh...Prompt for today is : "you think this troubles me?"





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as Wynonna Earp stepped off the plane in National City she made straight for the nearest bar. She downed a handful of shots before having a breather to take in her surroundings. Now, she's not gay, but…butttttt the woman standing, obviously drowning her sorrows, at the other end of the bar might just be the most beautiful creature Wynonna had ever laid eyes on.

 

“Damn…I wanna lay more than eyes on that piece of prime ass.”

 

“Excuse me, did you want another drink?” muttered the disgruntled barman.

 

“What? Shush, I'm busy, drooling,” she retorted before blithely ignoring the under the breath “You shouldn't have come here.”

 

She sidled around the bar, sneaking ever closer. Being sneaky. She was subtle, smooth, she got this.

 

She was not subtle. Not even close.

 

Lena Luthor looked up and watched the woman, who looked extremely out of place in such a high end bar with her ripped jeans, ripped t shirt and, probably also ripped somewhere, leather jacket. She looked like a rock star. A smokin’ hot rock star. Lena could feel the stranger's eyes burning into her and damn if she didn't like it. A lot. Maybe the night wouldn't be a total write off after all.

 

At this point Wynonna was in the seat next to Lena and she had abandoned her attempts at subtlety, Lena didn't notice any difference. She was just sitting there staring into Lena’s eyes. If Lena hadn't been slightly buzzing from perceived rejection by her adorkable best friend and the three scotch's she'd thrown down her throat she might have been unnerved. Instead, she was turned the fuck on.

 

The woman was hot and she was, clearly, giving her the eyes. The ‘I'm gonna taste your next orgasm’ kinda eyes.

 

“ _F_ _uck it_ ” Lena thought, downing the dregs in her glass and rising to her feet, “come with me,” she commanded, sounding rather more cool, calm and in charge than she felt.

 

Wynonna felt her eyes pop wide open. “Holy shit. This is happening, it's happening. Oh em geeeee,” she shut her mouth and scrambled after the swaying, tight, pencil skirt clad hips that had her hypnotised.

 

Lena sent a text to her driver and left the building to meet her limo as it rounded the corner. As she got to the car door she turned round to see if she was, in fact, being followed. “Oh thank fuck,” she whispered to herself at the sight of her gorgeous bar brunette stumbling out of the building behind her.

 

Lena opened the door and signaled for Wynonna to get in.

 

“Fancy pants,” she muttered as she climbed, utterly lacking in grace, into the limo.

 

Lena smiled, she was thoroughly charmed.

 

The ride to Lena’s was brief and silent. That didn't stop the tension building as the two women watched each other with hungry eyes. Wynonna was leaning back into the plush leather of her seat, her arms swung lazily over the back of it, her legs spread wide. She looked without a care in the world. Lena had a mind to drop between those legs and see if she couldn't prize those skin tight jeans off in the confines of her limo but she wanted to take her time and savour it. Plus, her driver, Frank, had already had two heart attacks.

 

The car stopped without the women saying a word to each other. Once again, Lena held the door and, once again, she bit back a chuckle as Wynonna practically fell out of it. She stood up tall and straightened out her jacket and t shirt.

 

“I'm more of a bike kinda girl myself.”

 

Lena raised an eyebrow at that, “I bet you look good with something between your thighs,” she heard the words slip out of her mouth before she could stop them.

 

The look on Wynonna's face was worth it though. She stepped right into Lena’s space and said “why don't you find out, Princess?”

 

Lena _groaned._ " _Apparently I have a princess thing then,_ ” she thought as she dragged the young woman into the building, past security and into the elevator in record time.

 

After an inordinately long elevator ride Lena raked in her purse for her keys. She stopped in her tracks as she felt a strong hand on her waist and warm breath on her neck, “what, no butler?” Wynonna teased in a low, sultry tone.

 

The gentle mocking did _things_ to Lena. She finally palmed her keys and rammed them into the door, shoving it open with her shoulder. The second she was on the other side of it she kicked off her heels and flung away her bag. Her chest heaved as she fought for breath. Wynonna was very much enjoying that view, captivated by the gentle up and down of the worlds most epic cleavage.

 

Lena smirked, she did enjoy her assets being appreciated. By a sexy girl, of course. “See something you like?”

 

“Oh I see a whole damn lot that I like, Princess.”

 

That word again, Lena bit her lip and her pupils dilated. She stepped into the other woman and tiptoed up to whisper in her ear, “take off your clothes.”

 

Wynonna felt all her breath leave her lungs and all the blood run straight between her thighs at the command, her jacket had hit the floor before she even had to think about it. She kicked off her boots and lifted up her t shirt. She dropped her jeans and halted. Lena let out a hmm of appreciation and raised her eyebrow in question. It was enough for Wynonna, she reached around her back and pulled off her bra. Lena had had enough of waiting. She lifted her hand to one of the pert breasts newly revealed to her and squeezed it. The woman flung her head back displaying her sleek, elegant neck to Lena. She leaned in, pinched at a hardening nipple with her other hand and sucked at a throbbing pulse point.

 

Without realising it Lena had backed her conquest into the wall. She moved her mouth down to suck on the now stiff nipple, very much enjoying the quiet mewling noises coming from the mouth above her.

 

“Mmmmm you're good with that pretty little mouth, Princess.” Wynonna wasn't stupid, she had already vowed to use that nickname in every sentence she uttered.

 

Her words garnered an instant reward as Lena snaked her hand down a taut tummy and into little, black panties. She ran her fingers back and forth over Wynonna's clit, occasionally dipping down to gather at the ample wetness there. She didn't want to wait, she wanted, no needed, this glorious creature to fall apart for her, just her. She thrust her finger inside Wynonna, her ring finger swiftly joined the first. She flexed them in the tight heat that met her and felt around with them, searching for that ridged spot she knew would send the other woman straight into light speed. Wynonna was a moaning mess at this point, Lena was tapping, wildly at her g spot while her thumb rubbed into her engorged clit. Bam. The orgasm exploded through Wynonna.

 

“Oohhh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! Jesus fuck! Fucking ughhhhhhhhhhhh!“

 

As Wynonna sagged into the wall, still muttering obscenities and panting for breath, Lena withdrew her fingers and sucked on them. She moaned at the taste. Wynonna's face shot up at the sound.

 

“My turn.”

 

She pulled Lena into her for a furious kiss, tongues and teeth and lips were everywhere. Wynonna delighted at the flavour of her own arousal mixed with scotch, she sucked on Lena’s tongue before pulling back and raking her eyes over the woman in front of her. She already looked wrecked with desire. Wynonna wasted no more time, she swivelled around Lena and forced her, face first, into the wall.

 

“Uughhhhh,” the noise was dragged out of Lena at the action.

 

Wynonna shuffled the tight skirt up to Lena’s hips as high as it would go and fingered at the red lace that was clinging to the woman's wet pussy.

 

“Someone's been a naughty girl. You're dripping all over your sexy underwear.”

 

Garbled nonsense spilled out of Lena’s mouth, there would be no more coherent word or even thought from her.

 

“Mmmmmm I think you need to be punished for this mess,” the words were punctuated with a rough nudge into the damp patch right at Lena’s entrance.

 

“Ffffuuuuugghhhhhh”

 

“Wynonna, my name is Wynonna. You're gonna need to know what to scream when you come, Princess,” as the last word left her lips Wynonna brought her hand down to spank at Lena’s perfectly round ass cheek.

 

Lena let out a scream of pleasure. She was so beyond built up she felt like she might come on command. She didn't get a chance to find out though as Wynonna had dropped to her knees as soon as that sound hit her ears. She pulled the ridiculous lace out of the way and roughly shoved milky thighs wide. She dug her tongue straight into Lena’s cunt. She swirled it around, investigating this new, delicious sensation as she brought her left hand up to rub into Lena’s clit. She kept at her actions, becoming light headed at the power she felt at making this beautiful, well put together, obviously boss woman into a quivering, whimpering mess.

 

As she felt Lena clench around her tongue she removed it to slip in the middle finger of her free hand. She quickly switched back to her tongue. Before Lena had time to wonder at the action she felt a light pressure at her asshole. She'd never done any kind of anal play before, it honestly hadn't occurred to her with her previous lovers. Not that there had been many. Before she could worry about it the sensation of the warm, wet digit teasing her there had started to feel fucking amazing. She bucked into the other woman who increased the harsh rubbing at her clit and stiffened the tongue inside her pussy as much as possible, her middle finger still tapping at her other entrance. It sent Lena straight over the edge and into the stratosphere.

 

“Aaaaaahhhhhh Wynooooonnnaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!” she _screamed._ It was a guttural thing. Animalistic. It was sweet, sweet music to Wynonna's ears.

 

“Holy fucking hell…”

 

“Nope, sorry to disappoint, my sister is the holy one.”

 

Lena couldn't even wonder at those words, she crumpled into the floor next to Wynonna. They sat against the wall together, breathing, recovering. Wynonna rubbed soft circles into Lena’s knee. It felt so sweet to Lena, she leant her head into the brunette’s shoulder.

 

“I-uh, I'm Lena. By the way.”

 

Wynonna snorted and lifted up her hand for Lena to shake, “Princess Lena, nice to meet you.”

 

Lena chuckled but raised her hand anyway. “Would you like a drink? Or-uh…do you have to leave?“ she finished weakly, suddenly extremely self conscious and not wanting the other woman to think she was being clingy.

 

“What? No-uh, I mean, I can leave if you want me to? Point me in the direction of a hotel and I'll get out of your hair.”

 

“A hotel? You're not from around here?”

 

“Nope, I'm in vacation. I fell into the first bar I came to and happened upon a living, breathing Goddess.”

 

Lena bit her lip and decided to be a bit brave.

 

“Well, we, at hotel Luthor, pride ourselves on our sumptuous queen size beds. If you're interested.”

 

“Wow, awesome sex and a free bed for the night, you're my hero, Princess,” the words were said with joy but Lena felt her stomach flip as she thought of her own hero.

 

“It.. Uhh.. It was OK, wasn't it?”

 

Lena looked up at a suddenly worried sounding Wynonna, concern etched onto her features.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she blurted out without thinking.

 

Wynonna's face dropped and she played with her fingers awkwardly. “I'm sorry, Lena. I've never done that before. With a woman that is.”

 

“What??? Wynonna! Fuck! I-Jesus! No that's-that is not what I meant! My God, I've never come that hard in my life! It was, by far the best fuck I've ever had! Wow… You… you've really never done that before??” Lena squeaked, as her eyebrows shot into her hairline.

 

Wynonna sagged in relief at Lena’s reassurance and smiled at the still gaping woman. She chuckled, feeling some of her earlier swagger return to her, “well Princess, you weren't so bad yourself.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes, dragged herself to her feet and held out her hand, “come on Ms. Smooth talker, night cap and bed.”

 

“Can't argue with that.”


	2. That's what friends are for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three friends hang out in National City. And then they bang...(I'm so good at summaries) 
> 
> This fictober thing is finally getting to me. I'm amazed I made it past day two tbh... 
> 
> Prompt for today is : "you think this troubles me?"

Lena woke in a tangle of hair and limbs. Her escapades from the night before flooded back to her in a rush. 

 

“Morning, Princess.” 

 

Lena felt the words murmured into her, muted by the skin of her neck. She smiled and turned to look at her bed mate. 

 

“Good morning, Wynonna.” 

 

They laid staring in the warm sheets, smiling and stroking each other’s skin. 

 

“So, where does a girl go to get breakfast around here?”

 

Lena smiled, reminded of Kara's insatiable appetite, “come on, I know a place.” 

 

The women got showered and dressed and made the short journey to one of Kara's favourite little cafés, near to Lena’s apartment. They were enjoying relaxed chatter and the delicious food when Lena plucked at her ringing phone. 

 

“Kara, I'd love to but I'm actually with a friend, you could join us? I don't know what we have planned yet but I'm sure we'll come up with something. Great! We're just having breakfast at that little café near my place, with the-yes, the croissants. Of course I'll get you one…OK, two, final offer. See you soon.” Lena beamed. 

 

Wynonna watched the verbal exchange with amusement and threw Lena A Look™️ as she hung up. 

 

“Oohhh God. I'm sorry,” Lena sputtered in response to the questioning gaze sent her way. 

 

“Spill.” 

 

Lena let out a loooong sigh, “that was my best friend.” 

 

“Who you're in love with..?” 

 

“... I-Yes… Who is painfully straight and utterly immune to my advances.“

 

Wynonna found that particular nugget hard to believe, “she must be another species to turn you down. I mean... I thought I was straight till I met you.” 

 

Lena blushed, furiously, at the compliment but also felt a little quirk of unease about how close to the truth the joke comment was.

 

“She hasn't exactly turned me down… She's just… not interested. I'm sorry, is this really inappropriate to talk to you about?“

 

“Babe, you're hot. Possibly the hottest hot this side of hell. And I know a lot about that place, let me tell you. But let's be honest, I'm here for a few days, there's no way we're gonna wind up married or something. But hey, we can still enjoy ourselves while I'm here,“ she finished with a wink before tagging on, “Princess.” 

 

Lena blushed again and stared at Wynonna. She was brought out of her daze by a sunny blonde waltzing into the small shop. 

 

“Kara! That was quick!”

 

“Hey, Lena! I had to make sure they didn't run out of croissants!” 

 

Kara scooped up her friend in a welcoming hug, Wynonna rolled her eyes at how Lena clinged to the blonde and sniffed at her hair. Lena opened her eyes to see Wynonna raising an eyebrow at her. Lena threw her a “ _ what do you want from me _ ” look behind Kara's back which drew a snort from the watching brunette. 

 

“Wynonna, this is Kara Danvers, ace reporter, my  _ best friend.  _ Kara, this is Wynonna Earp, my…uuhh… _ friend.  _ She's in town, visiting. _ ”  _

 

“Hi! Nice to meet you, any friend of Lena’s is a friend of mine.” 

 

Wynonna was shocked to be pulled into a tight hug by the new arrival. 

 

“OK there soldier, down girl, not in front of my donut.” 

 

It was Lena’s turn to roll her eyes. 

 

“Ooooh donuts! I love donuts!” 

 

Kara scampered off to the counter at the words to pick up her goodies. Lena’s eyes followed her before she was brought back to Earth with a muttered, “Wow…” 

 

“Ergh I know!” Lena moaned out as she buried her face in her hands on the crumb covered table top. 

 

“There there, Princess, big bad Wynonna to the rescue,” she soothed, stroking at raven locks. 

 

“Wait, what? You're not gonna-Do  _ not _ do anything!” 

 

Wynonna just wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as Kara returned with her package. 

 

“Oooh, if you're new in town I have to take you for the best milkshake, ever. Like, in the whole entire multiverse. Not that I've been to other Earths or anything ha.. That would be… Um…so, can we go??”

 

Lena, incapable of refusing the blonde, despite just having a rather more sugary than usual breakfast, consented without much protest. 

 

“Ok but we get it to go so we can walk round the park. There's an open air art exhibition at the South entrance, we can at least pretend to get some culture.” 

 

“Fiiiiiinnnee. C'mon, we have to get our milkshake to wash these bad boys down.” 

 

The three women departed with a ludicrous amount of fried sugary goodness. 

 

\---

 

They made it to the park, three garish drinks in hand, and sat under a tree to enjoy them and people watch. Close enough to the art exhibition that they were fancy and cultured by proximity. The talk came easily, Wynonna and Lena had a good back and forth flirt going on and oblivious Kara happily filled in any gaps. Wynonna found herself quite enjoying the abject luxury of a sweet drink, fun company and absolutely no responsibilities. She was getting a little antsy though, she needed a bit of a cause at least. It wasn't hard to find, a damsel in distress in the guise of a useless lesbian was practically in her lap. 

 

“So, Princess,” she hadn't used the nickname since Kara had shown up but it was all part of her cunning plan, “you gonna kick me into a hotel tonight or you happy to share that glorious queensize again?”

 

Before Lena could respond Kara choked. Literally. Fluorescent milkshake left her mouth and nostrils and went  _ everywhere _ . 

 

“Ohmygosh! You-I-you…you guys are-Lena, you're gay????”

 

“As fuck,” the retort fell from Lena’s lips without conscious thought. She was too busy willing herself not to lick up a dribble of milkshake that was cutting a path down Kara's collar bone. “Uhh, I mean, yes, yeah I am.” 

 

“Oookkkkk.” 

 

Lena looked up at Kara in confusion at her response, “is that a problem?” 

 

“Wh-what? No! Of course not! I…I'm just surprised. You said Jack was your Kryptonite. So…” Kara broke off, her brow furrowed in deep thought. 

 

Wynonna smirked knowingly to herself. 

 

“He means-meant a lot to me. But…it wasn't what I thought it was. It took me a while to figure it all out to be honest.”

 

Kara smiled, her glowing smile, and stroked Lena’s hand. 

 

“Well, I'm proud of you,” as she said the words she lifted the hand up to her mouth to kiss it before realising she was covered in milkshake. 

 

“Oh Rao!”

 

The threesome cleaned Kara up and finished their drinks, they decided to take a stroll along the lake. Fresh air, good company, a wholesome wander, what trouble could they possibly get into…? 

 

After a short walk the group came across a cute bandstand, fully equipped with musicians and everything. Wynonna, never one to pass up an opportunity, pulled Lena into a sexy midday tango. 

 

Kara gawped at the two women as they swirled and undulated together to the music. It was hypnotic. She couldn't take her eyes off of Lena. She was utterly enchanted. The soft curve of her hips, the sharp jut of her jaw. Like the woman herself, her body was full of tantalising contradictions. And Kara couldn't get enough of it. As Wynonna dropped Lena and caught her in a perfect finale of a move Kara decided she needed something to do with her suddenly twitching fingers. Her saviour, as usual, was ice cream.  She left the pair, who were staring hungrily into each other’s eyes and made for the ice cream truck the other side of the bandstand. Kara returned to them, licking enthusiastically at her treat and it was Lena’s turn to gawp. 

 

Lena followed Kara’s tongue as it lapped, leisurely along the softening ice cream. Wynonna was rather enjoying the show herself, the pair of them stood, patiently, staring and absorbing the sight before them. Kara was in her own little world, barely even noticing their presence. Until Lena let out a soft whimper at the sucking motion Kara had made over the tip of her ice cream. Then she noticed, then her eyes shot up, then, even oblivious as she was, she saw desire in Lena Luthor’s eyes. She didn’t waste any time.

 

“You want some?” she questioned, thrusting her ice cream out in offering to Lena.

 

“Uhhh...it’s fine. Thank you,” she squeaked as she elbowed Wynona in the ribs for guffawing at her.

 

\---

 

The three women spent the day taking in the sights of National City, enjoying each other’s company and the  _ many _ food based recommendations Kara threw into the mix. 

 

After a rushed phone call, Lena requested a quick visit to Lcorp so she could fire off some threatening emails. Wynonna was curious and very ready to see Lena in Boss mode again and Kara… well, Kara was intent on sending her bestie into supernova. 

 

“Of course we'll come Lena, anywhere with you is a place worth being.” 

 

Lena, obviously, was struck dumb at her friend's remarks, Wynonna attempted to move them on, “jeez, keep it in your pants you two.”

 

Kara gave her a quizzical look to be met with yet another eye roll (Wynonna was starting to worry her poor eyeballs might be coming loose) and a garbled explanation of her words, “you're just super sweet and supportive. It's cute. And, also gross.” 

 

“Awww, anything for my Lena. That's what friends are for.” Lena was simultaneously warmed and heartbroken at the words and hurried off to get on with her work. 

 

Wynonna was satisfactorily impressed with Lcorp and decided to flirt a little to try and cheer Lena up. She moved over to Lena’s desk, which the CEO was sitting at, tapping away at her laptop.

 

“You know, this bad boy feels pretty sturdy. You could get up to some real trouble on here,” she said with a knock on the solid wood, leaning over it with a suggestive smirk on her face, “I might, accidentally, mess up your fancy pants, boss babe papers though.” 

 

Lena decided to play along, enjoying the attention and the distraction, “you think this troubles me?” she shot back, with her eyebrow doing that sexy thing it does, all sexily. 

 

Wynonna bit her lip, completely forgetting that they weren't alone, and threw her hand out to lift up Lena’s chin. 

 

“Oww! Jesus! What the fuck!?” Wynonna jumped back from the suddenly smouldering desk, looking around in shock. 

 

Kara was staring at the shiny, new hole in Lena’s desk with wide, horrified eyes. 

 

Lena was stunned. She'd never seen Kara lose control of her powers before and didn't know what the hell to make of it. Of course, concern for her favourite alien was her first port of call. 

 

“Kara! Are you OK? What happened?” 

 

“I-I…uhhh--”

 

“Is she OK??! I'm the one who just got her beautiful ass nearly burnt off! What is going on? How did that even happen?? What are you packing under that pastel abomination, Blondie???!” 

 

“Kara…I… I think you have to tell her. I trust her.”

 

Lena realised as she said the words, that she did trust Wynonna, inexplicable as it may be. She felt a kinship with her and she knew that she wouldn't hurt Kara and that was all that mattered. 

 

Kara let out a deep breath, trusting her best friend without question, and began unbuttoning her shirt. 

 

“Uhh… If you're trying to distract me with boobs, well, yeah, that'll probably work--”

 

“I'm not showing you my  _ boobs _ ,” Kara whispered the last word. 

 

“That is disappointing. Are you sure-oh. That…uhh-ok...okkkkk. You're Supergirl. Right. OK. Bumbling, cardigan wearing Kara Danvers is in fact, a lesbian icon and girl of steel,” she turned to look at Lena with her eyebrow raised, “of course.” 

 

The useless pair both blushed as Wynonna absorbed the new information and Kara redid her shirt. 

 

“Well, since we're sharing. I'm the heir to a curse that has plagued my family, and hometown for that matter, since good ol’ great-great-grandaddy Wyatt Earp found himself on the wrong side of the big bad. Killing demons is my day job. I don't have a suit but I got a really cool gun so, there's that.”

 

The other woman stood frozen. Lena marveled at her ability to ‘pick em’. 

 

“Well, that uh…ok then. Um. Thank you?” Kara tried. She wasn't sure what to say but it was always nice when people thanked her for her heroing so she went with that. 

 

“I think we should get drunk,” Lena, having spent a little more time with Wynonna than Kara had, rightly assumed the brunette would very much approve of her suggestion. 

 

“Now we're talking, Princess.” 

 

\---

 

Determined that both her buddies would be getting their buzz on, Lena led them to the alien dive bar. They ordered the first round and made themselves comfy at a booth tucked away in a corner. 

 

After a few drinks each, and feeling nicely light, Wynonna decided it was about time she progressed with operation ‘get these two bozos boning’. And if she had a little fun along the way, so be it. 

 

“Come on, Princess, pool table's free, lemme teach you my favourite trick shot.”

 

Lena followed along obediently, mentally preparing herself to school this woman who dared to think she needed any help at pool. 

 

But when she got to the table and set herself up, the feeling of a warm, solid body leaning into her own was far too enticing to give up. She let Wynonna  _ show _ her the correct stance, and if that meant the woman manhandling her hips, well, what was wrong with that…?

 

A loud smash pulled Lena out of her lusty daze as Kara's glass shattered in her hand. Completely ignoring this fact, or unaware of it, Kara marched over to the pool table. 

“Lena, you're a mathematical genius, you repeatedly wipe the floor with every opponent you have, why do you suddenly need someone to show you how to properly grip a pool cue?!" 

 

Wynonna giggled. Maybe she'd lost track of how much off world alcohol she'd consumed and maybe Kara, wet hands crossed in fury with the pout of a kicked puppy, was the most adorable and hilarious thing she'd seen all day, or maybe she'd just O.D'd on the ridiculous amount of sugar the blonde seemed to find everywhere. Whatever the reason (probably all of them) Wynonna was in hysterics and falling all over Lena in the process. Her laughter was contagious and Lena was suffering from similar symptoms so she gave in trying to be a sensible grown up and laughed her ass off. 

 

Kara was perturbed. She couldn't quite put her finger on why she was so dejected. Apart from the fact that Lena was  _ her  _ best friend, not Wynonna's and that it should be  _ her  _ making the woman laugh like that and  _ her  _ bringing her out of her shell and  _ her _ running her hands over those delicious, thick thigh--

 

“I'm gonna head home,” Kara forced the words out of her mouth. 

 

She tried to bury her newly realised feelings. Lena was obviously having a great time and, despite trying, really hard, Kara couldn't bring herself to dislike Wynonna. She was just so cool. She decided to leave the happy couple to their fun and determined to not think about that queensize bed they'd be sharing. 

 

Wynonna noticed the look on Kara's face and warped into action. She caught up with the sad puppy and put her arm around toned shoulders. 

 

“Damn, Blondie, you really are packing!” she remarked with a squeeze of Kara's ample bicep. 

 

“Look, here's the deal, we're gonna head back to Lena’s place and have a great time together, ok?” 

 

“I don't think you need me to have a great time.” 

 

“No. We don't. But we want you,” Wynonna had decided subtlety was not her forte and she was getting horny. 

 

Kara's mouth dropped open. She looked over to Lena for reassurance and found a similar expression there. She could hear Lena’s heartbeat pounding in her chest, the rapid movement of her breasts making it obvious she was in need of air. 

 

“Is that what you want, Lena?” Kara didn't recognise her own voice as she spoke, it sounded low and raw. 

 

Lena struggled to process what was happening. Before she could talk herself out of anything she nodded her head. 

 

It was Kara's turn to pant for breath. She looked down at her feet, trying to think, to clear her head. When her eyes met Lena’s again they had fire in them. 

 

“You better call Frank. Princess.” 

 

Lena’s eyes bugged at Kara's words. Arousal flooded into her panties. Her brain was overwhelmed with sparks that she felt all over her body. She stood frozen, rooted to the spot. 

 

Wynonna, once again, took charge. She picked up Lena’s phone and made the call. She grabbed one shaking hand and then another and pulled her women out to meet the car. 

 

\---

 

Much like Wynonna's first trip in Lena’s limo, this one was silent, the tension was palpable. Thankfully it was also, similarly brief. 

 

The three women made their way into Lena’s penthouse without saying a word to each other. Lena went straight to her bar and pulled out three glasses, whisky and some alien rum for Kara. 

 

She handed out the drinks. The silence lingered. 

 

Wynonna had finally had enough, “you two are ridiculous, you know that, right?” 

 

The ridiculous pair both gave her pleading looks. She rolled her poor eyes and dragged them into the bedroom. 

 

“You got any music in here, Princess?”

 

“Uhh, sure.” 

 

Lena started up some mood music and awaited her next instruction. 

 

Wynonna plonked herself on the end of the bed and leant back on her elbows, “dance for me.” 

 

“Uuuhhh.. Wh-what??” Kara was starting to panic a little. 

 

“I know you want to, Blondie. I know you had your eyes all over us in the park earlier. Take her in your arms and dance. Touch her perfect body like you wanted to earlier. Do it so I can watch.” 

 

Lena had no idea if Kara was as affected by Wynonna's words as she was but she didn't have time to linger over the query. Kara swept her up into her arms. Their bodies melded together, no space between them as they swayed to the soft sounds slipping out of over priced speakers. 

 

They lost track of time, enjoying the feeling of being so close, of inhaling each other's scent. The track finished and both women's eyes shot to Wynonna at the whimpering sound that came from the end of the bed. There she was divested of her t shirt with her hand down her pants, rubbing furiously. 

 

Lena let out a low groan at the sight. Kara's jaw dropped dramatically. 

 

“You two are-ugghh-way too-oh fuck-over dressed-mmmmmm.”

 

Lena shot a quick look at Kara, she was suddenly nervous it was too much for the young alien, that it would scare her off. But, to her very great relief, Kara was watching Wynonna with rapt attention. Her lip was between her teeth and her fingers had started to twitch as they crept up to her shirt. 

 

“No teasing this time, Blondie, I want it all off.” 

 

Kara was as efficient as she was literal, she supersped out of her clothes, not stopping until they were all in a pile on the floor and she was completely, gloriously naked. 

 

The sound that left Lena’s throat at the perfect vision that was her best friend bare to her was not human. 

 

“Holy fuckin shit!” was all Wynonna could come up with. She halted her own movements in favour of following Kara's example. 

 

With Wynonna Earp and Kara Danvers standing naked in her bedroom Lena Luthor had a bit of a moment. Her breath rushed out of her lungs, she struggled to pull more in as she felt her whole body heat up. It occurred to her, in that moment, that she had a simple solution available to halt her overheating. 

 

Slowly and deliberately she moved her hands to the zip at the back of her dress. Her eyes flicked to both women watching her, she smirked at their matching, wanton expressions. The dress slipped down her body to pool at her feet. She moved a hand to her right bra strap and slid it down her shoulder. She followed the eyes following her movements, lapping up the attention. She made the same action with the other strap before reaching behind herself to undo the clasp. She let the material fall from her back but clutched the cups to her breasts, a look of faux innocence adorning her features. Wynonna picked up on it first. 

 

“Come on, Princess, we want to see you,” she crooned, completely unable to pull her eyes away from Lena’s heaving chest. 

 

Lena bit her lip and looked to Kara without moving. 

 

Kara took a shaky step forward before digging deep into herself for her hero swagger. She planted a smirk on her lips and reached a hand out to Lena’s. 

 

“Drop it, Princess. Now.” 

 

The command had a visceral effect on Lena, her eyes flew back into their sockets and the bra was lost in whichever direction her flailing arms flung it. 

 

“You've been a good girl,” Wynonna spoke to Lena but moved in next to Kara, casually draping her arm around the blonde's waist. 

 

It was the first contact Kara had had since her dance with Lena and it left a trail of fire in its wake. 

 

Kara hummed in agreement as she mirrored Wynonna's touch before reaching out with her other hand to the black lace sitting just below Lena’s hips. 

 

“ _ Such _ a good girl,” Kara whispered as the tips of her fingers made contact with the sensitive skin above Lena’s underwear. 

 

Lena let out a whimper, she was struggling to hold her own weight with the shake in her legs. 

 

Wynonna copied Kara this time and laid her hand on the other side of Lena’s hips. They shared a look and a devilish smile before pushing the fabric down Lena’s legs. 

 

Lena kicked off the heels that had been the only remaining clothes between them. 

 

They stood staring at each other, hearts pounding and breath heaving. Surprising her partners as much as herself it was Lena who broke the silence. 

 

“God, please fucking touch me!” she begged at the women. 

 

Neither of them were ones to leave a poor woman in distress when they could help it. They stepped in together, Kara moved her left hand to Lena’s cheek, her right around the woman's waist and leant in to kiss at Lena’s neck. Wynonna made straight for those full, gorgeous breasts that so delighted her. Her hand cupping one under Kara and her mouth sucking at the nipple of the other. 

 

Lena whimpered and shook under the attention but she wanted more. She grabbed at the hair at both women's necks and pulled at it roughly. She brought both their faces up to her own and the three women sunk into a sloppy, messy, exquisite kiss. 

 

Kara pulled back first and choked out, “bed.” 

 

They all fell onto it together, eternally grateful it was large enough to accommodate them all. Lena was sandwiched between the two heroes, facing Kara with Wynonna snuggled into her back. 

 

Kara went straight for Lena’s breast. She cupped at it, caressed it, adored this wonderful, soft weight that had been the subject of her subconscious fantasies since she first laid eyes on the woman. As her hand kept up it's gentle exploration and worship her mouth found Lena’s for a searing kiss. 

 

Wynonna placed her lips on Lena’s neck and sucked at it, her hand circled down the woman's back massaging down to her ass. She groped at her right ass cheek before sneaking her hand between her legs to dip into the flood of wetness she found there. 

 

“Jesus, you're fucking soaked, Princess.” 

 

When Kara heard those words she decided she needed in on that action. Her hand left Lena’s breast and lingered on the soft tummy it reached on its journey to meet Wynonna's. 

 

Their fingers met at Lena’s dripping entrance. Kara groaned into Lena’s mouth. 

 

“What do you say, Blondie, shall we fill her together?” 

 

“Ughhmmmm fuck yes!” 

 

Lena would have marveled at the first expletive she'd heard from Kara but the other two woman chose that moment to plow a finger each into her pussy. 

 

“Ohhhh my fuuuuuuck!!” 

 

While Wynonna curled her finger backwards Kara took her time to feel around into this new sensation, taking in the tightness, the heat, the soft and hard of it. 

 

Kara needed to taste. She kept up her finger movements while moving her body down Lena’s. She pulled out her finger and devoured the juices there before moving her face down to Lena’s clit. She made a tentative swipe with her tongue. Lena bucked up at the contact. So she did it again and again before sucking on the bundle of nerves. 

 

Wynonna plowed three fingers into Lena while Kara ravaged her clit. Lena started bucking wildly. If Kara hadn't been indestructible she might have earned herself a broken nose. 

 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Wynonna's legs twitching, Kara snuck her hand between Lena’s legs and found her way to Wynonna's quivering cunt. She reveled in the velvety feel as the sweet lips parted and her fingers sunk in. She matched Wynonna's pace before bringing her thumb up to brush at the brunette's clit. She took a soft bite at Lena’s and the woman  _ screamed  _ as an Earth shattering orgasm flew through her. 

 

As Lena spasmed below her she gave Wynonna's clenching pussy a burst of superspeed to send her straight into her own orgasm. 

 

As the other two women twitched and recovered and tried to catch their breath, Kara lifted her coated fingers to her mouth. 

 

“Wow, Wynonna. You taste delicious too.” 

 

At Kara's words both women realised the poor creature hadn't had an orgasm of her own yet and it was time to fix that. Lena tapped at her toned shoulder and motioned for her to lie on her back. Lena crawled over Kara and kissed her before pulling back to let Wynonna have a turn. 

 

Lena made her way down Kara's ridiculously sculpted body, pausing to suck on her hard nipples, before licking down her perfectly defined abs. She reached her goal and took a moment to savour the beautiful sight before thrusting her stiffened tongue straight into tight, Kryptonian pussy. 

 

Kara's every nerve ending felt like it was zapped with electricity. 

 

Wynonna followed Lena’s journey along Kara's body. When she reached Lena and tapped on her head Lena manoeuvred so they could both fit their mouths on Kara. Lena’s tongue swirled and twisted into Kara while Wynonna lapped at her clit. The blonde alien was a mess. Lena was in heaven, suddenly hit with inspiration. 

 

Without removing her tongue she pushed her middle finger into Kara to lube it up. She pulled it out again and moved it round to Kara's asshole. Lifting her head to make eye contact with Kara, unsure if she'd want it, Lena got to see the utterly wrecked look all over her face. 

 

“Yes! Fuck my ass, Princess!!” 

 

Lena, convinced she'd never been so turned on in her life thrust her tongue back into Kara's cunt while easing the finger slowly into her ass. 

 

She kept her movements light, giving Kara time to get used to the sensation. As more and more of her digit slid in Kara got louder and louder in her rapturous pleasure. 

 

Lena pulled out slightly and started thrusting, her face was nearly entirely covered in arousal as Kara's pussy clenched around her tongue. With a final combined pump of her finger and tongue an almighty crack echoed throughout the room as Kara split the solid, wooden headrest clean in two. The power of her orgasm shook her whole body, she lifted the three of them clean off the bed as she came before crashing back into the soft mattress and collapsing, utterly spent. 

 

They laid in the aftermath panting and clinging to each other. It was a long time before any of them could do anything but chase oxygen. 

 

It was Wynonna who finally broke the silence, “well, you city girls really know how to show a woman a good time.”

 

“That's what friends are for,” Kara mumbled, almost asleep. 

 

Lena and Wynonna shared a laugh before promptly passing out in a heap. 

  
  



	3. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our ladies have big plans for a date night and Wynonna bought some toys. Featuring women in suits!

Wynonna woke to a very familiar feeling as she muttered out, “ughhhh, I drank too much.” 

 

Her words were met with a muffled gasp as they roused her new alien friend. 

 

“Oh my Rao!” 

 

“Kara, please, not so loud…” Lena whimpered from under Kara's arm. 

 

“Uhh…Kara, are you-are you vibrating??” Lena was not nearly awake enough to keep the incredulity from her voice. 

 

“Mmmm yeah, she did that last night, quite the party trick.” 

 

“I'm sorry! I just-it-it's a  _ lot,  _ Lena. I mean, we…we…had…you know!”

 

Lena was charmed by Kara's adorable display, Wynonna snorted. 

 

“You can't even say sex?? Really? This from the woman who screamed ‘fuck my ass’ not five hours ago! Are you freakin kidding me?!” 

 

“Oh Raoooooooo!”

 

Kara turned the brightest shade of red imaginable and pulled a pillow over her face. 

 

Lena couldn't help the giggle that left her mouth at the situation. She patted what she could reach of Kara's cheek and kissed her on the shoulder, “it's ok, darling, everything is fine.” 

 

Kara peeked out from under the pillow, not quite willing to leave it's safety yet and queried, “it is? We are?” 

 

Lena smiled down at the goofy blonde, “I had an amazing time,” she flicked her eyes between her bed mates, “with both of you. I really hope you did too.” 

 

“Top notch, Princess,” Wynonna chipped in with a smirk. 

 

Kara relaxed at Lena’s words, “the best,” she breathed out with an exhilarated smile. 

 

“Good,” Lena beamed before coming back to reality with a bang, “ugh, sorry to break up the gang, ladies but I have to get to work.” 

 

“Oh shoot, me too.” 

 

“I, on the other hand, do not, for I have nothing to offer this world… but my wet pussy!”

 

Lena shook her head and rolled her eyes with a gleam in them. Kara blushed impossibly harder but a shy smile slipped into her face. 

 

“So, how about we all go on a date tonight? Somewhere fancy, I want to treat my beautiful women right.” 

 

Kara and Wynonna stared up at Lena, weighing up the suggestion. 

 

Kara spoke up first, “that sounds amazing, Lena.” 

 

The two women smiled at each and looked for Wynonna's response. 

 

“I guess shopping is on the cards for me today then. You two babes be back here at 8pm and I will dress you up  _ real _ good. You'll be like my own life size barbie dolls, how fun!”

 

Lena quirked an eyebrow but was silently quite taken with the idea of Wynonna picking out an outfit for their date. Kara was nervous but relaxed at Lena’s reassuring squeeze of her hand. 

 

“You are on, Earp.”

 

“Excellent! Don't be late, Princess. Or you, Blondie.” 

 

Kara smiled, stroking at Lena’s fingers, “we'll be here.” 

 

\---

 

The three women got ready for the day and went their separate ways. 

 

Both Kara and Lena managed to get some much needed work done in between sexy flashbacks to their magical night together while Wynonna was having fun on her little shopping spree. 

 

Her first port of call wasn't to buy clothes though, she'd had the idea her first night with Lena and was determined to see it though. She browsed the shelves of toys and scant clothing items until she found what she wanted. 

 

She traced her fingers along a broad, black, leather strap. It felt good under her fingertips, solid but with just the right amount of give. She rang a finger round the inner rim of the thick metal ring the cock would be held in with.  _ Her _ cock. She felt a shiver run down her spine. She picked up the strap and went further into the shop, hunting for the perfect dildo to go with it. 

 

When she left the shop with her purchases in a plain paper bag, clutched at her chest, she felt a thrill at the thought of the looks the other women would have when they saw them. 

 

The next stop was a boutique, the kind she never would have even looked at usually, but her Princess was worth it. As well as Lena’s outfit she picked up their lingerie. She was feeling very pleased with her efforts and enjoyed a relaxed lunch break at one of Kara's, many, favourite food haunts before she set about finding the perfect clothes for herself and Kara. 

 

It took a lot longer for the finer details to be ironed out on their outfits, she treated herself to a drink in a nearby bar when her task was finished. She still had a little time before her dates were due so she picked up a couple of bottles and some flowers. 

 

“Damn, I'm getting soft in my old age,” she chided herself but it didn't stop her placing candles all over the apartment and sprinkling rose petals over the bed. 

 

As 8pm drew nearer she downed a couple of shots to calm her nerves and slipped into the shower. She came out to find Lena and Kara just arrived. 

 

“Welcome home my beauteous babes. Princess, since you are, the Princess, I've got you all set up in the boudoir. Take your time, but not too long. And you, Blondie, since you can superspeed I've put your stuff in here. Help yourself to nibbles and booze. Yeah, I got nibbles, me! I'm such a good hostess. In someone else's house… Anyway, I'm in the spare room, see you all soon. Ooh, no peeking! We all see each other together. OK?”

 

The other two women nodded in agreement. Wynonna and Lena left for their respective rooms, Lena was feeling a thrill run through her body at the thought of what Wynonna would have in store for her and Kara. 

 

Kara was nervous as she opened her package but her nerves disappeared as she took in the divine fabric Wynonna had bought for her. She didn't waste a second and sped straight into it. ‘It’ being a black on black on black suit. The pants fit snugly around her well defined thighs and hips. She tucked in the black shirt and quickly googled how to tie a bow tie. She managed it before slipping on the silk waistcoat and sharp jacket. She saw her reflection in the window and felt her heart swell at the sight. She felt so handsome and wanted. She'd barely known Wynonna any time at all but she'd picked the perfect outfit for her. She cleaned away her clothes and tried to be patient for the others but that was some task now that she was aware of Wynonna's expertise. She had a sneaking suspicion they wouldn't be making it out to dinner at all. 

 

Wynonna was feeling very pleased with herself, she was trying not to picture the other women all dressed up but it wasn't easy. She pulled up the shiny, blue material of her suit pants and ran her fingers up and down them, it felt nice, smooth but with a little edge to it. She was pleased. She pulled on her crisp, white shirt, did up her thin, red tie and pulled on the red braces. She felt a smug smile chase her lips at her colour choices, she hoped Supergirl would approve. On went the jacket, the metallic glimmer catching her eye every time she moved. Yeah, she done good, she felt a million bucks. 

 

In the main bedroom Lena was instantly charmed by the rose petals, the sight of which made her wish they didn't have to leave. When she pulled out the dress Wynonna had bought her she felt her breath leave her. It was gorgeous. And damn, she would look amazing in it if she said so herself than you very much. She tossed away her work clothes and got down to business. 

 

The dress draped along her bedroom carpet, it was bottle green with thin, spaghetti straps that held up the plunging neckline. It cinched in at the waist and hips before flaring out at the knee to trail along the floor. When Lena gave her mirror a twirl it was to show off a back that was completely bare until the very top of her perfectly round ass. 

 

She concluded that Wynonna had exquisite taste and that there was no way they'd be leaving the apartment that night. 

 

She opened her door to check in with the others, “I'm all ready, can I come out yet?” 

 

“Perfect timing, Princess, I'm just finished. Good to go, Blondie?” 

 

“I can't wait a second longer, get out here you two!” 

 

Lena smiled, she could practically feel the energy pouring out of Kara. She stepped out of her bedroom and entered the living area. She saw Kara first and her jaw dropped. Whatever she'd been expecting it was not what she saw before her. 

 

“Fuck, Kara,” the words fell out of her mouth before she could stop them, not that she'd want to. 

 

Kara had seen her first too and thought she might be having a heart attack. The organ thumped away like thunder bolts to her chest as she took Lena in. 

 

All she could manage was, “wow.” 

 

Not wanting to be left out of the proceedings, Wynonna piped up, “damn, I am gooooooood. You two look like the Goddesses you are.”

 

The other two looked over at Wynonna and, once again, had trouble breathing. Lena let out a broken, little whimper. Kara, a whoosh of breath. 

 

Knowing the treat that was in store, Wynonna moved closer to Lena and held her hand out, “give us a twirl, Princess?” 

 

Lena obeyed and this time Kara couldn't help the guttural groan that left her mouth upon seeing Lena’s bare back. 

 

“Oh fuck…” 

 

The other two women raised their eyebrows in unison at Kara's words, they could practically feel them in their underwear. 

 

“So, I have a confession to make,” Wynonna began, looking slightly shifty, “I didn't make the reservation like I said I would. I ordered take out. It'll be here in like an hour. I really hope you're not disappointed but I just knew one look at you two all dressed up like that and I'd lose my fucking mind so-” 

 

Lena broke off her rambling with a searing kiss, she held out her hand to pull Kara in too. They all joined in as much as possible, licking and sucking at each other's mouths. 

 

Kara broke off and commanded, “bed.” 

 

It was Wynonna's turn to whimper before she swiftly obeyed. 

 

Kara stalked after them feeling powerful, sexy, like the superhuman she really was. She decided it was high time these mortals got a real show. 

 

“Sit up on the bed, both of you. Wynonna, undo your pants. Love the colours by the way,” she finished with a smirk and a wink. Very much enjoying the bit lips and increased heart rates her orders had garnered. 

 

“Get it out. Let her see your great big cock.” 

 

Arousal flooded through both Lena and Wynonna at the words despite Lena not knowing what was going on, she had enough of an idea. 

 

Wynonna finished undoing her pants and opening her braces, she scrunched them down so she could pull out her strap on. 

 

Kara crawled up the bed like a panther, sleek and devastating, she reached out and gripped the purple length and tugged it up and down, knocking the base into Wynonna's clit with every motion. 

 

“What do you think, Princess, you like watching us?” 

 

Kara's eyes bored into Lena as she waited for an answer. Lena could only nod her head in response, unable to pull her eyes from the enticing sight. 

 

Kara let it go, Wynonna let out a soft whimper. 

 

“Since you're not using that pretty little mouth for talking, Princess, maybe we should find something else for it to do.” 

 

As she spoke, Kara clutched at the back of Lena’s head with a forceful grip. Just on the right side of painful. Lena’s pussy clenched at Kara's use of her. Her mouth dropped open in anticipation as Kara moved her head over Wynonna. 

 

“Take it in your mouth, Princess.” 

 

Kara's voice had turned low and gravely, Wynonna was panting. She'd not even considered what Kara was setting into motion and she couldn't stop her hips canting slightly with want at the thought of it. 

 

Lena slipped her tongue out of her mouth and took a tentative lick at the head of the cock. Kara and Wynonna let out simultaneous moans of delight at her action. It spurred her on. She gripped the shaft firmly in her hand while sinking her lips around the tip and sucking on it. 

 

“Jesus, fuck! It's like I can actually fucking feel her mouth on me. Oohhhhh fuuuuuuucckkk!”

 

Kara sat back to enjoy the show, Lena was putting on a damn good one. She looked up at Wynonna, “did she have a little treat in with her clothes like I did?” 

 

Wynonna tried, really hard, to be eloquent, but it was not happening. Not with Lena Luthor bent over and fucking her cock in that perfect mouth. 

 

“Ugghh ohhhh fuuckkk. Yeah-yes. We-we all do.” she panted out as her body pumped up into soft, plump lips. 

 

Kara bit her lip and smiled. She put her hand on Lena’s ass and caressed her over the silky dress, kneading into the juicy flesh. She gave both pert cheeks equal attention before moving her finger into the crease and running it down. She made contact with the princess plug Wynonna had apparently bought them all. Lena let out a low moan at the touch. Kara kept up her tapping as she watched Wynonna edge closer to her orgasm from Lena’s mouth and hand. 

 

The noises coming from both women had kicked up a notch. Kara moved herself over to Wynonna whilst keeping up her attention to Lena’s ass. She moved her other hand up Wynonna's chest and pinched sharply at her nipple through her shirt. 

 

It was enough to send Wynonna over the cliff, her body tensed up as she came, hips thrusting into Lena’s face. 

 

As Wynonna sunk into the sheets Kara pulled her pants down.

 

“As awesome as you look, I'm gonna need you naked.” 

 

Wynonna whined at Kara's show of strength and started loosening her tie. 

 

“You gonna help us, Princess?” Wynonna wanted to watch those elegant digits at work on her buttons. 

 

Lena smirked and set to undoing Wynonna's shirt while Kara got rid of her pants and shoes. 

 

When they finished she lay there in all her beautiful, naked glory, cock straight and tall, jutting out from her slim hips. 

 

“Wynonna, how do you feel about Lena riding your cock while I sit on your face?” 

 

Wynonna gaped at Kara. She couldn't quite get into her head how, just this morning, the woman couldn't even bring herself to say ‘sex’. She quickly decided that she didn't care. 

 

“I like your thinking, Supergirl.” 

 

Kara squinted her eyes at the mantle but her lips twitched up in a knowing smirk. She got up off the bed and removed her own pants and shoes. She pulled off the red lace boy shorts Wynonna had given her, turned away from her lovers and bent over to put down her clothes. And give them a nice view of her tight ass, filled with her very own plug. 

 

They both made similar sounds of delight, feeling their own plugs twitch inside them. 

 

“Stand up,” Kara addressed Lena, staring into her. 

 

Lena obeyed and let out a gasp as Kara dropped to her knees and lifted up Lena’s dress to find her thong. She teased Lena through the wet fabric before removing it and tucking it in her jacket pocket. 

 

She stood up again and brought the dress up with her to sit on Lena’s hips. The green gem of her princess plug glinted at Wynonna in the dim light of the bedroom. Her wet pussy on display for Kara. She took a quick swipe into that tantalising dampness and brought her fingers to her mouth to taste. 

 

“Mmmmm delicious. Now sit on Wynonna's cock.” 

 

Lena whimpered and got to work. She climbed onto Wynonna, straddling her thighs before lifting her weight on her knees and lining up her entrance over the dildo. She looked over to Kara, who nodded, and sunk slowly down onto it. 

 

Both women groaned as Lena’s wet flesh slapped into Wynonna. 

 

Lena set a slow, languorous pace, rocking up and down, coating the cock with her arousal. 

 

Kara licked her lips and decided to join the fun. She carefully crawled up Wynonna and held her weight over her. She looked down herself at the other woman, checking in. She didn't get much of a chance before desperate fingers were digging into her thighs and pulling her into Wynonna's face. She let out a scream as her pussy slammed into the brunette’s mouth. 

 

Kara felt like her whole body was instantly set aflame, the other woman's tongue probing, tasting, flicking, swiping at her. It felt incredible. And then she opened her eyes and saw Lena. Saw the utterly wrecked look on her face as she pummelled herself onto Wynonna's cock. She was an absolute vision. 

 

“As much as I love that dress, it's really getting in my way,” Kara moaned out before ripping the front of the dress right off to free Lena’s gorgeous tits. Kara was mesmerised, watching them bounce up and down in front of her. She was brought back to her own body by Wynonna's hands, one at the plug, tapping away, the other rubbing into her clit. 

 

“Oh Jesus, fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!” 

 

Kara fell forward onto an arm, she could feel herself racing into climax, she wanted Lena to come with her. Resting her weight on one arm, to Wynonna's side, she used her free hand to rub into Lena’s clit. 

 

The reaction was instant. Lena’s head flew back as her body arched, she came with a loud, deep scream. Kara followed straight after, her clit smashing into Wynonna's chin as she fell, face first onto the bed and shuddered through her orgasm. 

 

Wynonna mopped up her soaked face with her hands as much as she could and waited for her women to recover. She thought to herself that she could really get used to that sight. Heaving chests, sweaty skin, satiated moans. Disneyland had nothing on this. 


	4. Wynonna still can't get out of a limo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!   
> Anal and goodbye.

A sharp knock from the front door snapped all of their heads up. 

 

“Fuck, why did I think one hour would be enough?!” Wynonna moaned to herself as she wriggled to free herself from the mass of limbs on the bed. She looked around, trying to figure out where her clothes were before Kara interrupted her. 

 

“It's ok, I'll go.”

 

She sped into her pants and ran out to get the delivery. She brought the packages of Chinese food into the bedroom and looked to Lena for guidance. 

 

“OK, normally food in the bedroom is a big no no. But I cannot feel my legs and I'm starving so bring that in here. Picnic time.” 

 

Kara wondered at Lena’s ability to make her fall in love a little bit more every day. Then she realised what she'd thought and nearly choked on air as she handed out food. She tried to brush off the thought but it screamed at her every time she heard Lena laugh or caught her soft, reassuring smile. 

 

The women made quick work of their meal despite Kara's mental anguish and she helpfully cleared the mess up in a rush of air and superspeed. 

 

“She really is handy to have around,” Wynonna praised as she laid back on the clear bed with her hands resting behind her head. 

 

“She is spectacular,” Lena replied, full on heart eyeing Kara without even trying to hide it. 

 

Kara sank back onto the bed, her head on Lena’s thigh and legs tangling with Wynonna's. She closed her eyes and listened to their heartbeats wondering if life could possibly get any better. Lena took that moment to suggest that it could. 

 

She spoke quietly but with such earnest desire it earned matching growns of unabashed lust from the other two. 

 

“What do you two think about Kara fucking my ass while I eat Wynonna's pussy?” 

 

“Fuck!” 

 

Lena still hadn't got used how arousing she found it when Kara cursed. She looked over at the blonde with a smirk, “is that a yes?” 

 

Kara looked to Wynonna who was usefully gaping like a fish. She snapped out of it enough to nod her head. 

 

Kara scrabbled to her feet and went to speed out of her clothes. 

 

“Wait,” Lena called, sitting up, “do it slow. Let us watch.” 

 

Kara felt her clit twitch at Lena’s gaze and the lilt in her voice. She undid her jacket and hung it over a chair. She started on the buttons of the waistcoat and watched Lena’s eyes trace her fingers. It followed the jacket before she pulled at the bow tie. She left it to hang around her neck while she undid a few buttons. Lena and Wynonna were staring, itching to get their fingers on the body that was being tantalisingly revealed to them. 

 

“Touch yourself. Both of you. I want to watch you while you're watching me.” 

 

Neither women wasted any time. Lena sank back into the sheets next to Wynonna and spread her legs so that one overlapped with the brunette's. 

 

They looked at each other and made matching slow circles around their clits. Wynonna lifted her free hand up to pinch at Lena’s nipple. She arched into the touch and returned the favour causing Wynonna to writhe and buck into her own hand. 

 

Kara stared on in awe at the two women and their perfectly twinned actions. She dropped her pants to matching moans, brought her hands up to her chest and repeated a motion she'd made many times but this time resulted in undeniably the most erotic noises she'd ever heard. As she pulled the fabric of her shirt apart she gazed straight at Lena. She practically felt the woman's heartbeat as it picked up. 

 

Lena felt her throat ache, it was raw with the expressions of exaltation the other two women had dragged from her. It felt ragged as she fought to suck in air. She felt the familiar tug in her lower abdomen build again, she was aching to be filled. 

 

“Kara. Please.” she rasped out, not recognising her own voice, it was so desperate with need. 

 

Kara had had enough of teasing, toying, she needed to take. She made quick work of her remaining clothes and stepped into the leather straps. She reached for the bottle of lube on the bedside table and coated her cock. 

 

“Go on Lena. Eat her pussy.” It was Supergirl giving the orders, the other two could do nothing but obey with hunger in their eyes. 

 

Lena bent into Wynonna and started devouring the woman, her tongue and teeth and lips lost in sensation. 

 

Kara slunk behind Lena and ran her hands over the tingling back of her best friend. She dug her trimmed nails in ever so slightly, just enough for Lena to feel the nudging thrill of pain. She kneaded Lena’s ass cheeks and smiled as she saw the princess plug still gleaming there. She tapped at it, pulled on it, twisted it, watching, listening, feeling for reaction. 

 

Lena was in bliss, her pussy dripped and clenched around nothing as Kara played with her. She moaned and groaned into Wynonna's cunt which pushed the brunette closer and closer to another orgasm. Lena worked her tongue hard between swirling inside the wet heat and rubbing furiously at the engorged clit before her. 

 

Kara began tugging on the plug, pulling it almost all the way out before pushing it back in. She got harder and harder in her actions, Lena started bucking wildly back into her hand. She brought her other hand up to steady the woman's hips. 

 

“Are you ready for me Lena?” Kara bent over and whispered in Lena’s ear, taking a quick swipe at Wynonna's clit while she was there. 

 

Lena lifted slightly, “I-uh-I think so.” 

 

“Hmmm that's not good enough, Princess, I need you to be sure. I'm gonna fuck your pretty ass with my fingers, get you nice and ready to take my cock. OK, baby?” 

 

Lena’s eyes rolled back into her head at both the implication of Kara's words and the inherent care the woman was showing her. Not that she expected anything else from this faultless woman, but it felt damn good anyway. She nodded her head into Wynonna's crotch and got back to her work there. 

 

Kara squirted more lube out and coated her fingers. She started with one, teasing at Lena’s entrance. The guttural groans were back. She pushed in slowly, her eyes slipping shut at the tight, warm feeling surrounding her finger. She took a few seconds to feel around and let Lena get used to her intrusion before pulling out and pushing back in. She built up a slow, gentle rhythm that nevertheless forced Lena straight into Wynonna. 

 

The brunette was clinging to control my a hair's breadth. The sight of Supergirl fucking into her Princess's ass and the subsequent pounding at her own clit by the raven haired beauty's face was too much. She slammed straight into a screaming, throbbing orgasm, thrusting her hips straight into Lena’s face, desperate to keep up the sensation. 

 

Neither Kara or Lena let up as Wynonna spasmed through her orgasm. Kara had brought her second finger up to Lena’s ass hole and started easing it in. Lena stilled as she felt the new addition but took a deep breath to relax her body and ease the entrance. Before she knew it Kara was fucking her ass hard, with two perfect, slender fingers. And it wasn't enough. 

 

“Fuck Kara! More! I need your cock, please!” 

 

Lena didn't care how desperate she sounded, she was desperate. She needed Kara, needed the woman to fill her completely, like she never had been before. 

 

Kara felt she might drown in the sound of Lena begging for her, it was serene, euphoric. Keeping her fingers at work she grabbed at the lube with her free hand. An extra coating couldn't hurt. She moved the tip of her cock up to nudge gently at Lena’s ass cheek. She pulled out her fingers and moved the head over. She edged in as slowly as she could manage, all the while fighting the urge to slam into her woman and own her. 

 

“How you doing, Princess?” Kara felt her own words leave her in a ragged breath. She was just as wrecked as Lena. 

 

“Fuuuuuuuuuck! Kara give it to me, give it all to me. Let me take your great big cock in my ass!” 

 

Kara's eyes slipped shut at Lena’s words, her chin sunk into her chest and she shook her head in a vain attempt to clear it. Everything was Lena; the throbbing of her clit, the catch in her breath the beating of her heart, they all screamed Lena, Lena, Lena. 

 

She pushed in, inch by tortuous inch, until she finally felt her hips make contact with soft flesh. 

 

Lena let out a high pitched scream. 

 

“Lena! Lena, baby, are you OK?!” 

 

“Kara! Yes! God...I'm… Ughhhhhhhhhhhh fuck I love how you feel inside me, Kara!”

 

Kara was rendered completely incapacitated at Lena’s outburst, even her heart stuttered in her chest. She looked down at an utterly fucked out Wynonna who was staring at her with undisguised awe, and started fucking Lena into the mattress. 

 

Lena was gone, she couldn't even form a thought let alone continue her attentions to Wynonna. Wynonna took matters into her own hands to finish herself off again to the sight of Lena Luthor getting supremely railed by Supergirl. It was definitely a picture she planned on revisiting. 

 

Kara could feel Lena’s whole body shake as she sped towards a monstrous orgasm. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer herself, she gave everything she had to Lena, working her hips like she never had before. It was seconds later that Lena collapsed on the bed. She was screaming incoherent nonsense, her limbs twitching and flailing as the almighty power of her orgasm shattered her. 

 

Kara managed one final thrust before succumbing to her own bliss as waves of pleasure soaked her whole body. 

 

The three women laid on the messy sheets for quite some time as their bodies and brains fought to recover. They lost track of time as they all clung together in the aftermath. 

 

“Lena, you ok?” 

 

“Aahhh, Kara, I am absolutely fucking perfect.” 

 

“Amen to that, Princess,” Wynonna croaked out. 

 

Kara could only manage a warm smile and squeeze of her hand. 

 

“I've said it before but you girls really know how to show a lady a good time.” 

 

Lena let out a deep chuckle, her throat would take days to mend from it's overuse. Kara smiled again before leaping into action. 

 

“Hey, you hold Lena in the chair, I'm gonna clean up, ok?” 

 

Both women looked at the alien with such heartfelt affection Kara almost teared up at the sight. Wynonna picked Lena up and sat with her while Kara made quick work of the toys and bed. 

 

They crawled back into the crisp, fresh sheets and held each other close, all of them drifting quickly into sweet oblivion. 

 

\---

 

When they woke the next morning the atmosphere was markedly more subdued. 

 

“I don't wanna have a whole weepy goodbye thing, but I need to get to the airport in like an hour. Thought I should maybe mention that.” 

 

Lena groaned out her displeasure and pulled the brunette into her, Kara holding in from behind. 

 

“We'll go together, see you off properly,” Kara was dreading Wynonna's departure but she knew she had to be there for Lena. 

 

The three of them got up and dressed sluggishly, lingering for as long as they dared. When they were all finally ready Lena rang her driver and they piled into her car. 

 

Once again there was silence as the women sat stoically in Lena’s limo. The drive to the airport was only punctuated with requests or offers of more alcohol. Wynonna was lamenting the imminent loss of her new found freedom and extravagant sexcapades. Lena and Kara were flitting between worry about missing Wynonna and worry about what would happen to their relationship when their beautiful buffer left town. 

 

When they arrived at the airport none of them could force themselves into action. 

 

“Ok, we have to do this, kids. Now come here and kiss me goodbye like you mean it.” 

 

Lena and Kara melted into Wynonna like mush, they took it in turns showing her  _ exactly _ how much they meant it. They would have been lost in the moment if it wasn't for Lena’s driver tapping at the dividing blackout glass to remind them of the plane's upcoming departure. 

 

They pulled apart breathlessly and stared at each other, still unwilling to move. 

 

Wynonna smiled at her girls, “I don't think I need to say how amazing the last few days have been. I'm not gonna go all soft on you…but, it's been a blast and I wouldn't want to have bumped into anyone else. If you're ever in the ass end of hell, otherwise known as Purgatory, come say hi,” she finished with a wink before falling out of the car. 

 

She pulled herself together and put one foot in front of the other, it was harder than she thought it would be to walk away from them. She did have one last job to do before she could leave, she took a deep breath and pulled on her cockiest smirk. Wynonna Earp looked back over her shoulder one last time, ready to rock their world's once more, “you guys know you're wildly in love with each other, right?” she took in the matching dropped jaws and wide eyes and cackled to herself as she stalked into security. Her work in National City was done. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come play on tumblr @exquisite-distraction


End file.
